villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Children At Play
BETWIXT TIME-LINE: Flipside, Dark Mirror / Burger Wars, Bad Taste, Children At Play, The Last Laugh, Toon Wars. (Children At Play is a storyarc involving Betwixt and the mischievous race known as Trolls, it will occur after the events of "Dark Mirror" in the Time-Line) Prologue It began late one stormy night in a back alley of a rough stretch of the inner-city known as "Mugger's Lane" - it was a place where crime was rife and shattered dreams paved the ground like broken glass, the smell of cheap booze lingered in the air and the sounds of drunken fighting echoed from the shadows. Walking down this dark alley was an obese figure dressed in a trenchcoat and hat, the rain not seeming to effect the figure as he stared at the ground - muttering angrily under his breath: "..I could of been rich.. famous too.. but those little brats had to stand in my way.. damnit.. damnit all.." A group of thugs appeared from the shadows, noticing the lone figure they approached - one of them pulling out a pistol and pointing it to the figure casually as the others sneered: "..hand over everything you got, fatso.." The figure stopped and looked to the thugs, as he did so their sneers changed into looks of horror as they were confronted with an inhuman monster, a parody of the human form - with wart-covered skin colored a sickly green: "..I got nothing, punk - it's all gone.. however my friend still has something for you.." The thugs have little time to react as a flash of lightning strikes the sky and a terrifying figure appeared behind them in the form of an enraged mime, his make-up smeared by the rain - with a simple motion of his hand the thugs were catapulted away by an invisible force and they fled in terror. "..good work Monsieur Mime.. glad to see that Troll Charm of yours still works.." the obese figure said as the mime dusted his gloves off and made his way over. "..yet we're still stuck with the fact we got nothing - we're washed up.. Lard Burger was going to make us big.. now we may as well be nothing.." the obese figure frowned, the mime sitting impossibly in place - as if forming an invisible chair in the alley. Another flash of lightning struck the sky as the storm grew worse, knocking over a nearby trash can and spilling the contents on the ground next to the obese figure's feet - he moved back in anger, only for a small object to catch his eye: "..hey.. wait a second.." He leaned over and picked up the object, a doll which resembled a humanoid rabbit of black and white coloration.. "..that's it.." the obese figure said, grinning widely as he turned to Monsieur Mime "..I know what will put us back on top, baby! Merchandize!" The obese figure clutched the doll in one hand as he raced down the alley, motioning Monsieur Mime "..come on! we got to get back to Underside and tell the others! This is going to be HUGE!". Chapter 1 Several weeks later the scene opened to a large shopping mall which was hosting a charity event for children who had been victims of superhuman crime and violence as well as their family, friends and well-wishers: the mall had gone all out on the event and a large stand was already in place as a crowd gathered to await the arrival of the esteemed Mr. Bucks, the mysterious billionare who had made the whole thing possible. As part of the event hundreds of Betwixt dolls and merchandise filled the mall, giant posters depicting the black and white rabbit hung across the walls and a massive inflatable Betwixt floated above the crowds, grinning down at them in a classic cartoony fashion. Even the mall staff got into the spirit of things and could be seen wearing hats designed to resemble Betwixt ears and t-shirts decorated with the rabbit's grinning face: several children in the crowd held tightly to the free Betwixt toys being handed out at the mall entrance. Ruichi and Nebula happened to be present at the event; having been familiar with Betwixt, they were suspicious of the going-ons. "This can't be good..." Ruichi said. "What do we do?" "I got it!" Nebula exclaimed. Using her magic to summon a megaphone to her hands, she floated up high, halfway up to the ceiling in the mall lobby. "Oh god... Nebula... please don't..." Ruichi muttered. "ATTENTION EVERYBODY!" Nebula bellowed loudly into the megaphone, catching the attention of nearly everyone in the building. "PUT DOWN THE CARTOON RABBITS AND LEAVE THE MALL! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! I REPEAT- FORGET THE RABBITS! THE RABBITS ARE EVIL!" Ruichi groaned slightly and pretended not to notice what was going on. The crowds looked to Nebula and a few large security guards moved towards her, however before they could reach her a portal opens up behind Nebula and a figure in a trenchcoat quickly takes the megaphone: "Ha ha, ain't she a riot folks? Yeah, it's just a bit of Betwixt humor for you - no need to worry.. have fun and remember.. you break it, you buy it!". Then before much else can be said the figure drags Nebula down to one side, away from the crowds - removing the trenchcoat to reveal a familiar cartoon feline: "I appreciate you're trying to do the right thing kid but you don't know the rules when fighting toons.. first rule: don't ever get them angry.. you want to win, you got to be real quiet.. until we figure out what's going on.." she says in a whispered tone. Jeniyus happened to be at the mall, and noticed what was going on. "There's something off about that rabbit..." she thought with a feeling of mild dread. She kept walking around, looking at the merchandise, trying to decide what she should buy. "I don't like the rabbit, but it's for a good cause," she thought. "Plus, I can just give away whatever I buy. I never hang onto stuffed animals or toys for very long before I donate them to charity." "Suzi-!" Nebula began to exclaim before Ruichi leaned over and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Enough screaming," he said to Nebula, nodding towards Suzie. "Mmmm mmmph mmmph!" Nebula said in muffled excitement. Suzie smiled a little and nodded to Ruichi before she motioned slightly towards a large figure who had emerged - resembling an almost comically obese man dressed in a tuxedo and holding a half-eaten burger in one hand as he moved over to a small stage and spoke to the crowds via a large microphone: "Ha! Kids, eh? Whatcha gonna do?" he says, grinning as she waves over to Nebula and company - before returning to the crowd "..now, I hope everyone is ready because the *real* surprise is about to be revealed any moment.. you all got your free Betwixt merchandise? well, hold on tight and let's get this party started!". There was something sinister in the way the man said the last part of the sentence and sure enough as the crowds began to cheer several large guards moved over to the side of the stage and pulled on two ropes, a rumbling sound filling the area and making the crowds pause for a moment. "Now what?" Ruichi asks Suzie quietly. Jeniyus looked all around, trying to locate the source of the rumbling sound. "What the...?" Suddenly the area is closed off as windows and doors are barred by large metal sheets - the crowds looking around in a panic as mothers hold onto their children and muttering turns into angry shouts and confused chatter. The obese man grins widely as a large television screen emerges from the stage behind him, switching itself on to reveal Betwixt - the cartoon rabbit sitting behind an old-fashioned desk, placing his feet up as he speaks in a carefree tone: "You know when they say nothing is free? well - they weren't kidding.. you see.. you just fell into a trap.. a pretty obvious one too.. still.. I must admit.. it is a pretty handsome trap, if I dare say so.." Betwixt says, playing with a Betwixt doll as he leans back further and looks to the screen, smiling. "It's HIM! There he-" Nebula began to call out, before Ruichi clamped a hand over her mouth again. The crowds cotinue to shout and yell as a large device suddenly emerges from the ceiling, resembling something out of an old low-budget sci-fi movie or cartoon: the device glowing brightly as it fires upon the crowds and causes them to fall to their knees as a surge of energy passes through them like lightning - the obese man chuckling slightly as he watches this. "..now, this will be over before you know it.. I'm just taking some of your raw psychic power.. imagination if you will.. you'll never miss it and to be honest most of you won't even remember this.." Betwixt says with disturbing calm as he continues playing wuth the doll. "BETWIXT!" Suzie suddenly yells out, removing her disguise as she scrambles up onto the stage and stares at the screen with fury in her eyes - both Betwixt and the obese man looking surprised at the sudden outburst. "Remember us?" Nebula called out; she and Ruichi had already flown into the air and avoided the blast from Betwixt's peculiar machine. Betwixt frowns slightly and motions to Nebula and Ruichi "Gryme - take care of the fleshies..". "You've went too far Betwixt! This time you're going down!" Suzie growled. "Suzie - this is not the time nor the place!" Betwixt snapped, scrambling over and pressing himself against the screen as the two toons began to square each other off in the midst of the chaos. As this occurs the obese man points to Nebula and Ruichi, transforming into a green-skinned caricature of his former self - with sharp claws and fangs: "..Trolls! To arms!". Instantly several large, ugly humanoid monsters burst out from behind the stage armed with nets much like parodies of animal-control officers - swinging the devices at Nebula and Ruichi as the crowds remained under the device's control. Jeniyus pressed her hands together and a blue light enveloped her. When it passed, she was in her superhero costume. She glared at the villains. "Ew, gross!" Nebula said, flying higher into the air at the sight of the monsters. Ruichi hurled a ball of shadowy energy toward the strange creatures. Jeniyus raised her hand in the air, and her sword appeared in it. Then, she held it to her side, and ran towards the monsters. As Jeniyus transformed she found herself suddenly confronted by a tall and angry looking mime who materialized behind her like a ghost - clearly ready for a fight as he made an attempt to restrain the hero. Meanwhile the Trolls continued to chase Nebula with their nets while a few others fall back at the energy balls - acting in many ways like grotesque cartoon characters: their apparent leader slapping his hand against his face in frustration. "Let them go Betwixt!" Suzie yelled, pointing at the crowds. "They are fine, Suzie - besides.. I have what I need.. time's up.." Betwixt snapped back, holding a pocket-watch up to the screen, as the clock hand moved the device suddenly shut off, the crowds slowly regaining their senses as the metal sheets began to rise, allowing the crowds to exit the mall. One lucky troll managed to catch Nebula in his net; the little wisp gave a sudden cry and Ruichi hurled another blast of energy towards the creatures that were pursuing her. Jeniyus whirled around and stared at the mime in shock. She jumped back a fair distance, and unleashed a psychic wave of energy at the foe by swinging her sword. Suzie looked around as the crowds got shakily to their feet and began to flee the area, growling as she pointed to the screen "What did you do, Betwixt!?". Betwixt didn't answer as he grinned "..alright boys, wrap it up.. let's get back to Underside and put the juice in the machine - we don't have much time before the psychic energy starts corrupting itself..". The obese Troll leader nods slightly as he begins to depart, yelling out "You heard the Toon! don't think of it as fleeing so much as exiting really fast - Trolls, get to getting!". With that the Trolls all begin to flee out of the area, including the ones that were harassing Nebula and Ruichi - however the mime doesn't seem to listen as he waves his arms around as if forming a box: the psychic wave bouncing off the strange, invisible force. "Come on Monsieur! Don't be an idiot!" the obese Troll yells out, pausing once he realizes his right-hand is not following orders. "Hey!" Jeniyus yells, turning her attention away from the mime, focusing on the trolls. She begins to chase after them, sword in hand. The mime frowns and leaps into the air, forming another invisible "wall" to try and block Jeniyus as he follows the Trolls - who soon disappear from the area: despite Jeniyus' efforts to catch up - even the obese Troll seems surprisingly fast. "..Betwixt.. what.. did.. you.. DO!?" Suzie yells, forming a massive mallet as she leapt at the screen. "Why don't you come and see for yourself? you're smart - you find a way to Underside.. bring your little fleshie friends with you.. we've got a score to settle.." Betwixt sneered, Suzie frowning as she smashed the screen with the mallet and landed back on the floor. Ruichi and Nebula smack straight into the invisible wall as they attempt to pursue. "Ow..." said Nebula, rubbing her nose. Suzie breathes heavily as she releases the mallet, which disappears just before it lands on the floor - turning around she looks to the others: "Well, you heard him.. pack your stuff.. we're going on a trip..". Jeniyus turns to her. "Where to?" "To Underside, the home of the Trolls - any Toon knows that to get to Underside you just have to use a Portable Hole, same as any other dimension.. only thing is once we go there we'll need to be prepared for a battle.. Trolls exist to cause trouble and I don't need to tell you why bursting into their home dimension is dangerous - yet we don't have a choice, do we? Whatever Betwixt did is just the beginning.." Suzie replied. "Let's go, Nebula," said Ruichi, "we've got a fight ahead of us..." Suzie digs into a pocket and pulls out a black mass, which she tosses onto the ground in front of herself - leaping into the hole she calls out: "See you on the other side!". Jeniyus stares at the black mass, feeling uneasy. Finally, however, she jumps into the portal herself, followed by Ruichi and Nebula, who shouted "Wheeeeee!" Chapter 2 After tumbling down a black and white vortex not unlike the old-fashioned "hypnotism" symbol the group land on the "floor" of a truly bizarre dimension, which resembles an abstract set of stairs leading to several floating doors - after a few moments the group realize they are actually standing impossibly upside down, as if walking on a ceiling. "This... is... awesome!" Nebula exclaimed. "Keep your voice down, kid - we don't want to attract unwanted attention.. follow me.." Suzie warned, walking along the stairs and opening a nearby door, motioning the others along. "Psst, Ruichi!" Nebula exclaimed in a whisper, "we're toons again! Isn't that cool?" "Ssh," said Ruichi. As the group follow Suzie through the door they are greeted by another change of scenery as they enter what appears to be a gigantic and highly stylized factory - many grotesque humanoid monsters working in what appears to be a large conveyor belt, creating hundreds of Betwixt dolls, shirts and merchandize: sitting in the centre of the room is a gigantic machine resembling a large tank with gears and levers all over it. The obese troll from the mall stands lording over several minions, who are busy strapping a smaller device into the machine as Monsieur Mime observes silently. "What are they planning to do?" Jeniyus whispered. Suzie doesn't answer as she looks forward, as she does so a door opens and Betwixt enters the room alongside several guards resembling cartoon animals dressed in the style of 1920s police: Betwixt himself is dressed in a black tuxedo and looks over towards the machine as the device is strapped in. "So, you guys going to turn the juice?" Betwixt asks. "Of course, of course - please.. come.. enjoy the show!" the obese Trolls states, motioning towards the machine as several other Trolls begin to pull at the levers, causing the machine to come to life as it emits thick smoke and electricity. Ruichi took a cautious, worried glance at Nebula, afraid that she would do something to blow their cover. While he knew she had a good heart, he also knew that she was rather spontaneous- (ooc: Get rid of below, Betwixt, if it interferes with any plans.) "AHA!" Nebula shouted at the top of her lungs, starting forwards. "We've got you now!" Ruichi groaned. Category:Story Category:Storyarcs Category:Betwixt Category:Dark Category:Fantasy